Once Upon a Burrow
by Meredith A. Jones
Summary: This is a story all about Ron. I wanted to write something like this...and I finally went and did it. CHAPTER 1 FIXED the ending was missing...I didn't notice either that I forgot to name the chapter. grr. READ!


Once Upon a Burrow  
  
A Ron Weasley Story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ron! Ron! .....RON! Get UP!! There's something that has come in the mail for you!" Harry Potter's best friend, Ron Weasley moaned as he listened to his mother's voice yell at him from downstairs.  
  
"Your supply list from Hogwarts has come! And a list of all of your books!" she sang. She wasn't at all aware of the fact that her son was still half- asleep, his face down in his pillow, letting the sun coming in through the window over his bed make his fiery red hair shine.  
  
"Ginny, dear...kindly go wake up your brother. He really is such a lazy thing sometimes." A few minutes later, Ron's younger sister, Gineva, better known as Ginny, ran up the stairs to her brother's room.  
  
"Ronald, mum's calling you."  
  
"I 'nt 'anna g' 'p."  
  
"Well you have to get up...your letter from Hogwarts came in the mail."  
  
"I 'nt 'anna g' t' 'og'arts. I 'anna 'leep."  
  
"Well, you're not going to Hogwarts right now. Pull yourself out of bed." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.  
  
"MUM, HE'S NOT MOVING!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Ron sat up in his bed grumbling and rubbing his eyes. He turned to look at his window, which had a large snowy owl flapping its wings behind it. He opened the window hastily and let Hedwig in.  
  
"Hey, girl...got something for me? From Harry?" Hedwig hooted happily and held out her leg. Ron untied the parcel from it and reached for a cookie on his bedside table and fed it carelessly to Harry's owl. He tugged at the string keeping the parcel in a roll and began to read.  
  
Ron -  
  
Hey, mate. How has your summer been going? Well, I know yours has been going fine...mine's been just brilliant. Hedwig went mad after Uncle Vernon chucked a cracker at her and pooped on Dudley's new tie. (Er...that is...Hedwig did...not Uncle Vernon. That would be a sight to see.) I'm grounded to my room with no food for two weeks. You'll be getting about three letters a day from me. Luckily I still have that bundle of sweets you sent me for my birthday ((Ron cringed)). I've been picking at that for the past few days. Anyway, give my regards to Fred, George, Ginny, your mom, your dad, and whoever else is home for the summer. I'll be writing back soon. I'm about to write a letter to Hermione now...and then I think I'll go to bed. It's er...7:00 actually now. Allright...bye, Ron.  
  
Harry  
  
Ron smiled, thinking of his best friend, rolled the parcel back up and slipped it into a cardboard box that was normally under his bed, that held all of the letters he had ever received. He was about to close it when he decided that he'd take a look inside, to see what he had been written to about the past few years. He looked through and found about 60 each from Ron and Hermione, about 40 from his relatives; birthday cards and things, about 50 letters from his parents addressed to him at Hogwarts, and some that he addressed to himself, sent out in an owl and waited for the next morning.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!"  
  
"I'M COMING, MUM! IN THE NAME OF MERLIN, WILL YOU HUSH?"  
  
"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO HUSH, YOUNG MAN!" Ron rolled his eyes and slid his box under his bed. He forced himself up into a standing position and slumped downstairs. When he got down there, Mrs. Weasley clicked her tongue.  
  
"Look at you...hair unbrushed...still in your pajamas...have I taught you nothing?" Fred, George's twin and one of Ron's older brothers, was sitting at the table and leaned into Ron a bit and sniffed him. Ron cringed and backed away.  
  
"Eugh. And he smells too."  
  
"Shove off, Fred. I just woke up. I suppose you smell like roses when you wake up, then."  
  
"Of course. I've got mom's genes." He and George laughed into their cereal as Mr. Weasley put down his paper, frowning. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and approached Ron again.  
  
"Here, Ron...there's your letter." She handed him a small envelope with a red seal that said: H. He sat down next to George and began tearing open his letter. Another one of his older brothers, Bill, who was sitting across from him, peeked at the letter.  
  
"List of supplies and books you need to purchase, yadda yadda yadda...It's all the same," read Ron, shoving his letter in its envelope throwing it onto the table.  
  
"Ohh," growled Mrs. Weasley, snatching up the letter for the table again. She took out the letter and read it. Ginny came down the stairs, apparently having gone to her room after attempting to get Ron out of bed instead of coming downstairs. Ron looked up and smirked.  
  
"I got a letter from your boyfriend today."  
  
"What boyfriend?"  
  
"Haaarry," Ron gloated. Ginny turned a bright shade of pink, hid her face and sat next to her father at the table.  
  
"Maybe you'll have luck with him this year," said George.  
  
"Yeah...you two ARE in the same house...which means the common room's free at night," said Fred, smiling. Mrs. Weasley grimaced and smacked her son on the back of the head. Ginny blushed even more, if that could have been possible.  
  
"Mom...I'd like some eggs, please...just...eggs..." Ginny whispered timidly.  
  
"Harry fancies bacon with his eggs," said Ron putting his hand to his cheek, to block out anyone else from hearing. It didn't work, obviously.  
  
"And some...er...bacon," she added hastily. Fred and George almost stuck their faces in their cereal to keep from laughing. Mrs. Weasley sighed, magicked some eggs and bacon onto a plate, and made it all fly onto the table in front of Ginny.  
  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of with liking Harry. It's perfectly understandable," she said comfortingly, sitting on the other side of her. Ron looked at her like he was going to be sick. Mr. Weasley remained indifferent and continued to read the morning paper in his hands. (A/N: this last part after this A/N was missing for some reason...I fixed it though. lol) There was a short pause until Fred talked.  
  
"So, Ginny...you going to sneak into the Common - "  
  
"Muuummm..."  
  
"Fred, stop it," snapped Mrs. Weasley angrily. She jumped up, went to him, grabbed his bowl and pulled it away from him just as he was putting his spoon into it. She snatched his spoon from him as well and put both pieces onto the counter. 


End file.
